DZOZ-FM
DZOZ-FM, branded as Z 100, is a music FM radio station broadcasting the greatest and hottest hits format. It is owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., the same company that operates the UHF interactive television station ZTV 33. The station's studio is located at 22/F Strata 2000 Bldg, F. Ortigas Jr. Ave., Ortigas Center, Pasig City, while the transmitter is located in Sumulong Highway, Barangay San Roque, Antipolo City, Rizal, sharing facilities with ZTV 33 and DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206. The 30,000-watt signal reaches all of Metro Manila and the surrounding provinces. It also broadcasts nationwide over Z 100's array of FM radio stations, each with its own frequency, rebroadcasting the national feed via satellite. The station plays 1960s to today's best mix of music from Monday to Saturday & 1950s to 1980s music (Oldies) every Sunday. It is also the most successful radio station in its category, whose playlist is defined by genre and the sound, combining songs from old and new. Z 100 operates 24 hours daily except Sundays where it leaves the air from midnight until 4 am, and during Holy Week where it leaves the air at midnight of Good Friday and resumes transmissions at 4 am of Black Saturday. Profile Z 100, the upscale FM station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. (ZTV) with four radio stations nationwide, reinvents itself to become the upscale radio station defined by genre or era and the sound. Backed by the latest computer technology and supported by a staff that lives and breathes music, Z100 has seamlessly put together the greatest songs of all time, as well as the hottest top 40 hits by meticulously blending the hottest and the greatest sounds in a unique program never before tried in the Philippines. With mroe than 40,000 pre-screened songs in the memory banks, our programmers work as "virtual DJs", researching the hottest hits of the greatest and the latest artists with a mix of classic and current hits. With four FM stations in key cities nationwide, Z 100 has the widest variety of music, plus the perfect mix to suit the taste of each listener from young adults to the baby boomers and mature listeners. History In November 2, 2008, when ZTV 33 is the newest and fastest-rising UHF interactive TV station since October 13, 2008, ZTV launches the FM music radio station DZOZ-FM as the call letters at the frequency of 100.1 on the FM band and branded as Z 100, the newest FM station with the mixed format of Adult Hits and Oldies from the 60s to the present, when Marc Gorospe assumed the Station Manager. With ZTV 33 as the fledgling organization that was to rise in October 13, 2008, DZOZ 100.1 FM was the brainchild of ZOE-TV chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva and ZTV station manager Jonathan "JJ Sparx" Jabson. The network started recruiting both experienced and new employees and DJ's. Z 100 will deliver unmatches sound quality to come up wityh a produce that would set the standard for all corners of the archipelago through its nationwide satellite link and state-of-the-art digital equipment. DJs 'Current' *JJ Sparx (Jonathan Jabson) - the station manager and voice announcer of ZTV 33 *Alvin (Alvin Pulga) *Nicole (Nicole Fonacier) *Diego (Diego Castillo) *John (John Gregory) *Raya (Raya Mananquil) *Brad (Brad Turvey) *Audry Dionisio of Gen Luna (NU 107) *Major Tom *Franco (Franco Mabanta) Programs *''Morning Energy'' - Hosted by Alvin; Monday to Friday, 6am - 9am *''Cool Radio'' - Hosted by Nicole; Monday to Saturday, 9am - 12nn *''Brunch Noon'' - Hosted by Diego; Monday to Saturday, 12nn - 3pm *''Afternoon John'' - Hosted by John; Monday to Saturday, 3pm - 6pm *''D'Evening List'' - Hosted by Raya, Monday to Friday, 6pm - 9pm *''Night by Request'' - Hosted by Brad; Monday-Friday and Sunday, 9pm - 12mn, where listeners can call and ask for their requested song. *''The Early Brew'' - Hosted by Franco; Saturday and Sunday, 6am - 9am. *''The Andry Night'' - Hosted by Andry; Saturday and Sunday, 6pm - 9pm *''Sunday Gold'' - A mix of oldies music and classic hits from the 50s, 60s, 70s and 80s; Sunday, 4am - 12mn *''The JJ Sparx Show'' - Hosted by JJ Sparx; Sunday, 9am - 12nn 'Segments' *''Z News 100'' - Hourly newscast; Monday to Saturday, 6am - 6pm. FM stations See also *Z 100 Program Schedule *ZTV 33 *DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 Category:HD Radio stations Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Oldies radio stations in the Philippines Category:ZTV 33 Category:ZOE Broadcasting Network Category:Radio stations established in 2008 Category:2008 establishments in the Philippines